Wasted
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: For the first time in her life, Erza never thought she'd ever mind getting drunk again. /Inspired by a story(that I sadly cannot remember the name of) that I had read recently. AU, NatsuXErza. Slight fluff.


_This stupid NatsuXErza idea nagged at me for two hours straight. I just had to get it down and upload it._

_X.x.X.x_

_Wasted._

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster story. I own nothing else._

_X.x.X.x_

The room was quite dark, two or three small lamps supplying the small amount of light illuminating the room. Small, yet creepy shadows lay in certain places due the moonlight shone from outside the window.

Erza could barely make out her own hand in front of her face.

A few minutes ago, she had awoken from a very short amount of sleep, as it seemed to her. Her head was throbbing, as if a hundred hammers were being used to slam against her head at this very moment.

The place where her head laid upon felt strange. Strange as in the sense that it was way too comfortable to be any normal pillow, or bed. Her eyes widened at the thought.

Almost immediately, she had tried in an unsuccessful attempt to lift herself up. Something was around her waist, holding her down. Or, perhaps _someone_?

She struggled for a moment or two, before successfully turning her head in the direction of the ceiling, though that didn't exactly help her throbbing head. The first thing she saw was a pair of eyes looking down at her.

It took a few moments to realize just who was looking down at her, when it finally dawned on her. A deep blush spread across her cheeks as she stared up at the person in complete shock.

"_N-Natsu_?"

Natsu grinned. "Hey Erza." He said in an almost soothing tone, as if he knew how much her head ached. "Feeling better?"

Erza's head and body shot up in an instant, almost bumping heads with the pink haired man. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid as to engage in the sudden movement, because it did not help her throbbing head _at all_.

Natsu quickly turned on the lamp beside them.

Erza clutched her head in pain. "Why the hell was I laying on your lap?"

Her sudden question made Natsu blink, and scratch the back of neck sheepishly. "Well… you fell asleep on it a few hours ago." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

If it wasn't for the pained expression on Erza's face, Natsu could have sworn he saw a mixture of utter shock and embarrassment upon her face.

Natsu, still seeing her pained expression, did the thing he thought was most logical at that point. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and showed a small smile. "You must be in a lot of pain, why don't you lay back down?"

Erza stopped rubbing her head to stare at Natsu as if he had suddenly grown a second head. The blush that had disappeared before, had nicely made its way back to her soft cheeks, and she was almost 100 percent sure it was WAY worse than before.

What made it even worse, was that she had actually surprised herself by agreeing to his offer, succumbing to the fact that Natsu's lap was immensely more comfortable than sitting up.

She gently laid back down, resting her head on his lap once again. "Now tell me, where am I, and what the hell happened?" She said in a serious tone, as soon as she'd made herself comfortable. Although, she winced at the sound of her own voice, because even that made her head hurt. But she decided to just suck it up. She needed answers.

"You're in my house." Natsu said simply. "I brought you back here after our group went out to the night club earlier."

'_Earlier?'_ Erza thought. She tried to find any device to tell the time, and settled for the clock on a nearby wall. She was surprised to see it well after 3 in the morning, and it was still dark out.

"I remember being at the club." Erza put on a thoughtful expression. "We were celebrating Lucy's promotion in her journalism career… but why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Well…" Natsu paused, laughing a little nervously. "You and few other girls… kind of got wasted. You could barely stand without falling over after the amount of drinks you had."

Erza's eyes widened. She, of people, had gotten _drunk_?

The thought of it was completely absurd for a person of Erza's nature. But then again, seeing how much her head ached, and how much she thought she was experiencing a hangover right now, that explanation seemed to be the only logical one.

Erza's eyes narrowed. "That still doesn't explain why I'm at your house."

Natsu coughed nervously. "Right." He paused, looking for the right words to use. "When it was time for us to head home, you and some other girls tried to walk home, but you kept falling over. Gray thought it'd be best for one guy to accompany at least one girl home, seeing as how most of the guys were still fine enough to drive. So I decided to drive you back home, but you wouldn't tell me where you were staying."

Erza nodded, or at least tried to, in understanding. "So instead you brought me here."

Natsu nodded too, before sighing in relief. This was one of those times he thanked the heavens above that Erza was an understanding person. You know… sort of.

Natsu looked down towards the scarlet beauty and saw that she was blushing badly. She looked really flushed. Natsu almost thought she was sick.

"Hey," His gaze filled with worry. "Are you okay? Are you sick? You're all red and you're burning up."

Erza refused to look him in the eye, as she covered her face with both her hands. "No, I'm not sick." She mumbled into her hands. "B-But I have one more thing to ask." She stuttered.

Natsu shot her a look filled with confusion, but simply shrugged it off. "Sure."

"You said I fell asleep on your lap… right?"

The pink haired man nodded, not really sure where this was going.

Erza suddenly took a deep breath, her cheeks still heating up. "Tell me, Natsu. Did we…" He made a gesture pointing between the two of them. "perhaps do anything… while I was drunk?"

It was Natsu's turn to blush like a maniac and have his eyes widen. "You mean…"

Erza nodded nervously.

"N-No! Nothing, I swear!" He said quickly, holding his hands up in defence, as if Erza might attack him if he had answered wrong.

Natsu's jaw almost dropped when he saw what kind of look Erza had when he said that.

Hah! He was imagining it, he was sure of it.

She didn't honestly look _disappointed_… did she?

_She couldn't possibly like that idiot back, right?_

"Oh, okay." She said simply, averting her gaze somewhere else. Natsu noticed she was about to say something else, but quickly beat her to it.

"I was going to put you on my bed to sleep when we got back, while I got the spare one in my garage, but you wouldn't let go of me. Then I kind of just sat down, and you fell asleep." Natsu finished his explanation.

"I see…" Erza mumbled, another shade of red dusting her cheeks. "Well, thank you for clearing it up."

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Erza decided it was time to sit up. "I should probably get home. I don't mind walking." She mumbled as she attempted to stand up from Natsu's bed.

But she was stopped midway when a tanned hand grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Wait."

Erza's eyes widened to see Natsu frowning up at her, with gripping on her wrist tightly, yet gently. "Natsu?"

If Erza didn't know any better, she'd definitely say Natsu was blushing slightly, before he quickly turned to look somewhere else.

"Please don't have to leave." Natsu said quietly. A few seconds had passed before he had realized what he'd just said. Both Erza, and himself were blushing like maniacs. "I-I mean it's not safe to be wondering around so early in the morning, and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He quickly said as an excuse.

What was wrong with him?!

When he didn't hear an answer, he shyly turned his head back to look at Erza, who he was surprised to see smiling down at him. Not just any plain smile. It was soft, small and really genuine.

They sat in silence for a while, just staring into each other's eyes.

"I'd love to." Erza whispered before slowly leaning down, pecking the pink haired man's lips. "Thank you for everything."

Natsu smiled too… that is, just before capturing Erza's lips for a real kiss. The slow and passionate kind, that you'd never end if it wasn't for the need for air. But even before either of them needed that, they made every second of it magical.

For the first time in her life, Erza never thought she'd ever mind getting drunk again. Especially if it meant she'd land up at a certain pinkette's home again.

Pulling away breathless, panting, and foreheads against one another's, Natsu smiled childishly.

"Anytime."

**X.x.X.x**

_Not my best work, but I hope it was somewhat enjoyable._

_Thank you Holy Mavis, I can finally go to sleep!_

_Hehe, please review?_


End file.
